


Top Coat

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Kuya and Joker paint each other's nails and kiss a lot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,  
> SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.
> 
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

Kuya had to admit, even if the fried dough drops Joker enjoyed were too sweet and far more spice tinged than he preferred, but they weren’t that bad really. He just wished Joker would stop reaching for them while Kuya painted his nails.

“Ah! You can’t, your first layer isn’t even dry yet!” Kuya protested.

Joker mock pouted but pulled his hand away, letting glossy black nails lay against his desk.

“Aww, don’t pout,” Kuya giggled.

He tapped one shimmery pink painted finger to Joker’s nose and kissed it.

“Here,” he held up some of the fried dough between his fingers and lifted them to Joker’s mouth.

Joker’s pout turned to his signature happy smirk and he opened his mouth for Kuya to feed him. They made a game of it, raising eyebrows, exchanging mischievous smiles a warm gazes. Joker swallowed around Kuya’s finger and Kuya dragged it slowly over his tongue before pulling it away.

“I think it’s about time for the second layer,” Kuya said, eying Joker’s hands.

“If you say so, love,” Joker grinned.

“I do,” Kuya nodded, he pecked Joker’s lips before uncapping the bottle of polish.

“Now hold still,” he said, taking one of Joker’s hands, “I’ll feed you more when we’re done with this coat.”

Joker hummed in agreement and let Kuya apply the next layer of polish.

“Hey-” Joker said suddenly.

“Wha?”

“Love you,” Joker said with a wink.

Kuya clenched his eyes shut and wriggled his nose as his whole face scrunched into his smile. Before he opened his eyes Joker had moved to kiss him, keeping his hands flat against the desk. Kuya kissed him back, leaning forward carefully and framing his face. Joker left a faint hint of too sweet and too spicy on Kuya’s tongue but he wasn’t about to complain.

 

“You know,” Joker said, raising one of Kuya’s hands in his own, “maybe we should’ve done your nails pink after you did mine black.”

Kuya looked at the marks of black on his hands where he’d neatened the polish on Joker’s.

“I don’t mind,” Kuya said, “I still have to paint the top coat on Joker’s hands though.”

“And feed me,” Joker added, batting his eyes for effect.

Kuya made a sound that was too much like a laugh to be a scoff and pressed another piece of dough past his boyfriend’s lips. When he swallowed though, Joker took Kuya’s wrist in his hand and took Kuya’s first finger into his mouth.

“You taste like _chak-chak_ ,” he smirked.

Kuya pulled his finger away and licked it himself.

“Mmn,” Kuya pursed his lips and shook his head, “no, you do.”

“Maybe we should test that, since we’re running low on them anyway,” Joke suggested.

“Won’t Sonoda bring you more soon?” Kuya asked.

“I still think we should test it,” Joker smirked.

“Test i-”

Joker cut Kuya off with a sudden kiss that blurred into tangled tongues, very careful teeth and black nails in bright blonde hair and pink nails in platinum. Joker had pushed Kuya’s chair against the wall and climbed onto the smaller boy’s lap.

 

“I knew it! I should’ve known better!”

The boys turned to face Sonoda, flushed and flustered as if it were the first time he’d walked in on a ravel of limbs and locked lips. He set down the bowl he’d been carrying on the desk without any dimming in his revulsion.

“Here’s your damn chak-chak Kiyo, I’m leaving. To barf. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rahenna, the Sonoda bit at the end is for you- hope I didn't butcher them too much ;P


End file.
